Just A Dream
by Dolores Storey
Summary: Sebastian/Joseph/Juli Threesome "Does it feel real now?" He kissed her temple, the bridge of her nose, and her cheek. Kidman nodded, returning her lips to his. They seemed so perfectly placed there and she didn't want to ever stop. They were only kissing after all. It couldn't cause that much damage to them… as long as it was just this. But it wasn't.


**Dolores Storey**

 **Just A Dream**

Sebastian/Joseph/Juli Threesome  
"Does it feel real now?" He kissed her temple, the bridge of her nose, and her cheek. Kidman nodded, returning her lips to his. They seemed so perfectly placed there and she didn't want to ever stop. They were only kissing after all. It couldn't cause _that_ much damage to them… as long as it was just this. But it wasn't.

Juli Kidman shuffled through papers on a dusty and vintage desk. While looking for any information on Ruvik she carefully hid anything she could find about Mobius.

"Hey, Kid?" Kidman jumped at the voice. She wiped around to meet Joseph whom stood in the doorway. He lowered his pistol and entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kidman went cold and crumpled a piece of paper into a ball.

"What's wrong? Come on, you damn near drown and you haven't even stopped for a rest."

She sighed and turned before sitting on the desk. "There, I'm resting." Joseph pinched the arch of his brow. "There is _definitely_ something wrong. Listen, I have something for pain, it's a shot Seb gave me." He neared her and pulled out a syringe filled with a thin green liquid. Kidman allowed him to grab her arm and inject her with it, without a single flinch.

"I know you have a lot of questions, so do I." Said Joseph, he reached up and cupped her jaw, "We'll get out of here, Juli, I promise." Kidman jerked from his grasp. If only he knew this was all her fault… No this wasn't her fault, this was all because of Mobius. They were all just pawns in this sick and twisted nightmare. That's what it was after all, a nightmare. None of this was really real. Their bodies weren't real, their pain wasn't real.

Kidman looked at Joseph's throat, picturing the axe she had just killed him with still lodged in the flesh. _Not even that was real_?

"You look like you want to say something." Said Oda, "You don't have to act all tough and mighty, you know? It's okay."

Kidman scoffed and looked at him dead in the eyes, "What if told you this wasn't real? That none of this was happening?" Before her partner replied something caught her eye just behind him. A shadowy face and a neat suit…

 _Don't tell him anything, Kid. Do you really want to see him die again?_

"Kidman? What do you mean?"

"This is all a dream!" Snapped Juli, fighting against The Administrator's unseen glare, "It's all just a dream, Joseph. This Ruvik guy? He's behind it all, we're all in his head!"

"Kid!" Joseph exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Kid, you're talking crazy!"

"Am I?" She felt her voice crack. " _He_ ," she looked to the figure, "He made me kill you." Joseph saw the look in her eyes, even if it was an insane theory, the point was she believed it was real, and it traumatized her.

"Okay," he said, "If this isn't real, then how can you feel?"

Kidman grit her teeth, "I don't even know if I can at this point…"  
"What do you mean?"

She touched her shoulder, "My wound? It doesn't hurt _. I_ don't hurt, I don't _feel_ anything, physically or mentally. I'm just numb."

Joseph tipped her chin upwards, keeping a lock on her lilac eyes. Cautiously

he leaned closer, resting a hand beside hers and gently ran his lips over hers. Kidman didn't jump back in surprise. There was a quick moment of silence as their breath mixed before she moved closer, kissing him deeper than before.

"Does this not feel real?" Joseph whispered, pulling back just enough to speak, "Do you not feel this?" he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her bruised collarbone.

"Y-Yeah…" She breathed, biting her lip. "But are you real?"

"Who else would I be? Does something make you think I'm someone else?" She looked down at her lap. "You wouldn't act like this usually."

"This isn't a usual situation."

"Sir, I've seen the way you act around Seb-"

"This has nothing to do with him."

"He'll be back any minute."

Joseph shook his head, "There's nothing serious between him and I, Kidman. There's a lot less to worry about than you think. I'll keep you safe." She allowed him to kiss her again. It may have been a dream, but they'd remember all of this in the real world – if they survived that is. Joseph may have been a professional soul but these little kisses would stain their professional relationship. However, the drunken and dared kiss he and Sebastian shared on New Year's didn't seem to affect anything but she couldn't shake the thought from her mind.

"We'll remember this." She muttered.

Joseph didn't look away from Juli and his gloved thumb ran over her painted-peach lips, "And what's wrong with remembering?" The following kiss was far more intense and made the old desk creak as Oda pulled her closer to him.

He wasn't wrong. This did feel real, all of it did. The soft grip on her hip, his scalp under her fingers, the taste of his soft tongue on hers.

"Does it feel real now?" He kissed her temple, the bridge of her nose, and her cheek. Kidman nodded, returning her lips to his. They seemed so perfectly placed there and she didn't want to ever stop. They were only kissing after all. It couldn't cause _that_ much damage to them… as long as it was just this. But it wasn't.

Joseph ran his hand up her thigh and pressed his thumb against the zipper of her jeans. Kidman huffed, trying not to make any noise let alone moan. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, loosening his grip.

" _Please_ ," she nearly begged, "Don't." To hell with it, she thought, _professionalism be damned._

Joseph leaned down, kissing and licking at the sweat on her cleavage. Kidman winced and clamped a hand over her mouth to silence herself. He playfully rubbed his thumb above the waistband of her jeans, feeling her heart pound all the way down in her stomach.

"D-Don't tease me Jo." She growled, grabbing his hand. Joseph nodded and without hesitation, unzipped her trousers. He bit the tip of his finger to pull off his gloves but once again he was stopped.

"Leave them on."

Oda obeyed and carefully slipped a leather hand down before lightly brushing against her clit. Kidman couldn't keep quiet this time as she moaned into their kiss. She could feel him smiling and his gently pinched and pressed. She swallowed hard and her head rolled back for a moment. She opened her eyes just barely to see The Administrator once more. In all honestly, she wanted to watch him just out of spite. A genuine "fuck you." _You make me try to kill him? Now watch me fuck him._ However, it wasn't that monster that was standing there in the doorway watching, it was Sebastian.

" _Shit!"_ Kidman cursed, squirming back. Joseph's eyes doubled in size as he turned to see their partner.

"Well then," Seb chuckled, "I mean I was betting on the two of you hooking up at some point but _now_? Surrounded by gore? Kinky."

"I-It's not what you think!" Juli foolishly lied.

"No?" Smirked the detective. "So you two weren't currently sucking faces while Jo had his hand down your pants? Then please, tell me what was _really_ happening." He didn't seem angry at the situation, in fact he seemed humored by it all.

"Okay," Said Joseph finally, "I was just trying to help, we didn't mean to do any of this. It was kind of an accident."

"You don't 'accidently" finger-bang someone." Seb laughed, "Woops, sorry I slipped and fell into a pussy. Don't let me interrupt you two. How about I just 'keep watch' while you two finish your 'accident.'"

Kidman looked away from Joseph and straight to their elder. "Why don't you just join us?"

The men were both caught off guard at Juli's statement and how chill she sounded saying it. Neither of them seemed to take her seriously until Kidman jumped down from the desk, marched over to the lead detective and firmly kissed him.

From her point of view, STEM had already fucked them all over, what was sex going to hurt more than Ruvik and Mobius hadn't.

"You're joking, right?" Sebastian swallowed hard, "You're insane."

Kidman grabbed him by the tie, "Our situation is insane. Fucking isn't going to make it worse."

The elder raised his brows to Joseph as if to ask him if this was some sort of prank. "Are you in on this?"

Oda loosened his own tie. "I am now, if you want."

"You're asking for something more than you can handle." Sebastian tried to argue once more, but Kidman had yet to hesitate. With nothing more than a sigh, he grabbed her all to tightly by the waist, carried her to the desk and threw her down in the small table. Juli grabbed Seb by the hair and kissed him again. His kiss was far different than Joseph's. The younger's was soft and careful but Sebastian? He was rough and unafraid. He almost hurt her with the pressure of his body against her before Joseph took his turn on Kidman. The kiss continued while Oda pulled her by the waist until their hips hit. She growled a moan as she escaped Seb's kiss. His lips were replaced by Joseph's while the elder unbuttoned her shirt. He nipped at her skin lower and lower with every button unfastened.

Quickly, Sebastian began sucking on her nipple, causing her to squirm and her body to grow hotter. Jo returned his fingers to Kidman's clit.

The eldest stood, leaning over Joseph to lightly pull at her breasts. He took a free hand and firmly grabbed the younger man's ass before pressing his hard cock against him.

Soon it was a shuffle of removing as much clothing as possible. In one swipe, Seb yanked down Joseph's trousers and made him push harder against Kidman. Working him as a puppet, he slipped two fingers into Kidman's tight cunt before directing Joseph to replace a hand with his dick.

While Sebastian was fine without asking for permission, Jo looked to Kidman for approval before slipping his length into her. She threw her head back at the hot sensation. He stayed still, letting her adjust to the girth but soon Seb dug his nails into Joseph's hips and slipped his own member into the younger detective's ass. This caused Joseph to push deep into Kidman.

She gasped and rocked her hips hard against Oda as he moaned to the duel sensation. Seb chuckled, thrusting harder. "I'm glad you're the one banging her, Joseph, I doubt she could handle this much at once." Without response from either of them, Kidman pushed herself away from Jo.

"Hurt me, then." She growled, outstretching her hand to Sebastian. The eldest tried not to laugh. "You don't want to leave him hanging, do you?" he asked, nodding to Joseph. She used her spare hand to grip Oda's cock and began stroking him softly.

"I wasn't planning on it. Now come on, you know you've wanted this." Sebastian couldn't lie nor resist. He scooted Kidman's bare ass closer before slowly entering her. Kidman couldn't deny Seb's cockiness. Joseph could have easily gotten her off but _this_ , _this_ was a new level.

The men took turns then, fondling and kissing her. She had no need to direct either of them at this point; it was as if they were magnets to every perfect spot. Kidman winced with pleasure with every plow of her elder. Their moans couldn't be silenced at this point as the each of them grew closer and closer to their falling point.

This may have been a dream but Kidman did her very best to take notes of every detail. She tried to remember the taste of Joseph's soft, peppermint tongue or Seb's rough, whiskey flavored mouth. Then the saltiness of their sweat or the feeling of their hair in her palms.

She begged between grit teeth as her stomach filled with warmth. Seb gave a sly smirk before quickly pulling out and asking for Joseph to finish her off. "I'm only going to last a second." Oda kissed Kidman again.

"Then cum inside." She hissed, biting his lip until it nearly bled, "The only risk we have is death, right?" She shifted herself slightly to kiss Sebastian, "It's all just a dream."

"A dream? Kid, what are you talking about?"

"Detective, please wake yourself."

Sebastian shot up out of bed to be met with Nurse Tatiana Gutierrez at the end of his bed.

"It appears you were moaning in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Bad? Not exactly."


End file.
